


My flower fairy

by alexia260



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Cute, Florist Mark, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia260/pseuds/alexia260
Summary: Where Jinyoung couldn't help but observe the cute florist from the new flower shop across the street





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ( ᵔ ᵕ ᵔ)ﾉ  
> It's me again with a new story haha  
> This idea just popped in my head and I had yo try to write it.... Tried XD  
> Once again I'm sorry for any misspell or stuff like that. I'm doing my best at proofreading but I always miss things haha  
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it ~~

Every few times a week Jinyoung likes to go to that café after a long day of work. It's a habit he took no longer after he started his job.  
  
The café is small and cozy, and for some reasons there never seems to be a lot of customers, but it's even better. Jinyoung can take all the time he want, sitting at the table beside the window. A drink in front of him, a piece of chocolate cake when he feels like it. Reading on rainy days.  
  
But his favorite pass time is to watch people going on with their life. From the cute kids running everywhere followed by their parents, to the high schoolers joking around and laughing, or just people making their way home after a day of work like him. To him it was fascinating.  
  
And that's why one day he noticed something. A truck just parked in the street, people starting to enter and get out off what previously was a little shop but was closed since a few months ago.  
  
It made Jinyoung curious, what kind of shop will it be? Will it be a kind grandma like before? Or someone younger?  
  
The next time Jinyoung sat on the café he immediately took a look at the shop. And to his surprise it seems to be a flower shop. Beautiful bouquets and plants placed in front of it. But what surprised him more was the person in front of the shop giving water to the plants.  
  
Jinyoung could only see his back but it seemed like it was a young man, blond hair dancing with the wind. He looked rather skinny and small in his apron.  
  
Then someone approached him and most likely started to talk to him, making him turn around. A big smile blooming on his lips while he was talking before entering the shop with the client.  
To Jinyoung the man looked beautiful and he felt his heart beat faster. Why is he reacting like that?  
  
That's when Jinyoung's visits to the café increased. Not minding the people he used to look at anymore, only focusing on the florist on the other side of the street.  
No Jinyoung wasn't creepy! He was just intrigued by the other man. Only curiosity. He swear!  
  
Some days he was wearing a crown flower, or just a single flower in his hair making him looks like a flower fairy. To say he was beautiful was an understatement. Jinyoung likes those days the best.  
His smiles lit up Jinyoung's days, making him want to smile too. How he wish the boy could smile to him too.  
  
So one day he decided to gather all the courage he could and went to the shop.  
Opening the door and entering, the first thing he noticed was the strong but nonetheless pleasant smell of flowers, followed by a jingle announcing him.  
  
But he saw nobody. No cute flower fairy, just him surrounded by flowers.  
Maybe he was busy with something at the back? Since the door behind the counter was open.  
  
So Jinyoung choose to wait at the counter and take a look around, thinking of what he could say to the boy. That's nice he took the courage to enter, but he didn't think farther. Omg why was he so dumb?  
  
Quick footsteps were heard and Jinyoung turned his head just in time to see the florist barge in the shop.  
  
\- " Hello! Welcome to my shop! I'm sorry I..." But he stopped there, eyes widening, frozen.  
  
Jinyoung was taken aback. He was cute from afar already, but now? With leaves scattered in his hair messily? Adorable. Just adorable.  
A smiled made his way on Jinyoung's lips and he tilted his head, mentioning the boy he could continue.  
  
\- "Oh!.. Hum.... Yes... I'm sorry... I had something to do at the back so I couldn't welcome you." He was fidgeting with his hands, looking embarrassed. Yep, adorable. Jinyoung couldn't help but smile more.  
  
\- "It's ok don't worry. And... You have some leaves in your hair. Around here." Jinyoung pointed the areas.  
  
A kind of squeal coming from the fairy boy was heard, before he clumsily tried to shake of the leaves from his head, cheeks reddening. But there was still one so Jinyoung just stretched his arm to take it himself. The other boy freezing again, blushing even more if it was possible.  
  
\- "There was another one" Jinyoung said showing the leaf, the smile never left his face.  
  
\- "... Th-thank you... Hum... D-did you come here to buy something?" The boy said, trying to recompose himself.  
  
\- "Yes! I want a bouquet please. I let you choose the flowers. Just make it beautiful"  
  
\- "Ok.. Please wait a moment."  
  
With that the florist made is way to the flowers, looking at them before carefully picking some, and came back to arrange them into a bouquet. He was focused, as if he wasn't embarrassed not even a few minutes ago. Jinyoung thought his serious face was kinda hot. And he could see how much he cared about the flowers with how gentle he was treating them.  
  
As he said, it took him a few minutes to create what was to Jinyoung one of the most beautiful bouquet he ever saw. He was really amazed. The bouquet was composed of pastel colored flowers, making it looks so soft and pleasing to his eyes.  
  
Once payed to florist handed him the bouquet, with what seemed to Jinyoung like a sad expression taking place on his beautiful face.  
  
\- "I'm sure your lover will be happy to receive it." he was smiling, but it wasn't reaching his eyes.  
  
Jinyoung didn't like this expression on the flower boy. So once he took the bouquet he looked at it and decided that it was now or never. So he handed back the bouquet, the other boy looking at him confused. But still took it.  
Jinyoung smiled shyly and said.  
  
\- "It's for you."  
  
The cute florist looked back and forth between Jinyoung and the bouquet. Realisation flashed through his eyes and a blinding smile showing his perfect white teeth bloomed on his face. He hugged the bouquet close to his heart, gently embracing it, his cheeks blushing once again.  
  
\- "Do you want to... Er... Have a drink with me? The café across your shop is really good and it's kind of-  
  
\- "YES!!... I mean ... I would love to."  
  
Both boys were now looking at each other smiling, the blush on their cheeks still present.  
  
\- "I'm closing the shop in a few minutes. Can you wait for me in the café?"  
  
\- "Yes of course."  
  
\- "I'm Mark. By the way."  
  
\- "I'm Jinyoung"


	2. The Prince Like Café Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter I said I wanted to write !!  
> Yaaaaay ~(˘▾˘~) ~(˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~  
> I did proofread but there's probably some mispell here and there playing hide and seek haha  
> Anyways ENJOY ~~~

Mark watched Jinyoung leaving his shop, making his way toward the café.  
He was in a daze, still smiling.  
  
In fact Mark already noticed Jinyoung.  
It was that day when he moved in. He went to buy himself something to drink once everything was settled, and that's when he saw him just before leaving.  
  
He was sitting still near the window, his drink on the table between is hands, looking outside. The sun rays gently hugging him, making him glow, like a prince. Mark couldn't help but find him really attractive.  
  
The next day Mark didn't saw him. It seemed like he came to the café here and there in the week, but then Mark noticed he was coming more and more. Always in the mid afternoon. Mark couldn't help but steal a glance every time he had to go outside. Sometimes he even felt as if someone was watching him. And he think saw the beautiful stranger looking toward him too a few times. But who is he kidding, why would someone like him be interested in a simple florist.  
  
That went on for a few weeks. Him stealing glances here and there. Feeling the stare, which weirdly did not freaked him.  
Until today.  
  
Who would thought the prince like guy he had a little crush on would come in his shop.  
At first he was surprised and flustered, he made a fool of himself after all. Then sad. Of course he was taken. Buying a beautiful bouquet for his most likely as beautiful lover. Devastating.  
  
But in the end, the bouquet was for him.  
Mark looked at the said bouquet he was still preciously holding against his chest.  
Ô how happy he was. And Jinyoung was waiting for him.  
  
Waiting ....  
For ...  
Him...  
  
Oh! OH! The shop! He was too caught up in thoughts he almost forgot he had to close it before joining Jinyoung.  
So he quickly cleaned, and put back what was outside inside, still paying attention to not damage his precious plants.  
Once changed, he took the bouquet with him and closed the shop.  
  
Entering the café, he went to buy himself a drink before joining Jinyoung.  
Of course he was at his table. Once again basking in the light making him look like a prince.  
  
Mark took a deep breath before approaching him and sitting in front of him. Placing the bouquet in the sit next to him. Jinyoung looked at him, waiting for him to settle down.  
  
\- "Hi again" he said with a smile  
  
\- "Hi" Mark answered, feeling shy.  
  
Mark didn't know what to say, but thankfully Jinyoung was the one starting the conversation. Asking him things about flowers, why he wanted to be a florist. Things about him..... He talked about himself too. The conversation was going on smoothly.  
  
They found they shared the same taste in movies and music. Saying they definitely had to watch some movies together. So more dates it is. Hopefully.  
  
Talking and spending time with him, Mark realized that he really liked Jinyoung.  
  
Once the night sky started to show himself, both boys decided it was enough for today. Of course they exchanged numbers before stepping out of the café.  
  
\- "So.. Hum.. Mark?" Jinyoung asked fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
\- "Yeah?" Mark answered smiling. A shy looking Jinyoung was really cute.  
  
\- "The movie we talked about just before... Do you want to go see it with me?"  
  
\- "... I'd love to." Was it? Please let it be!  
  
\- "So it's a date" Now Jinyoung was the one smiling and Mark the one blushing...  
Date... Yeah Mark really like that idea. "We'll text each other about it later? Is that alright?" Mark answered with a nod. "Ok cool. Then-"  
  
\- "Jinyoung wait."  
  
Mark placed himself in front of Jinyoung, stand on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Pulling back he saw Jinyoung smiling, the whiskers near his eyes showing. He already saw them earlier today and loved them. He too was probably smiling like an idiot.  
  
\- "Thank you for today... And for the flowers."  
  
\- "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful boy." Now he was smirking, and once again Mark was blushing. "Bye Mark. See you." He said waving his hand before leaving.  
  
Mark couldn't wait to see him again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again haha  
> I hope it did not disappoint you lol  
> Thanks for reading and commenting  
> (⸝⸝⸝╸▵╺⸝⸝⸝)

**Author's Note:**

> So? How it was? Not boring I hope XD  
> I'm thinking maybe of writing a chapter from Mark point of view. I'll see if I will do it or not probably next week. But if you do want to read it feel free to say it in the comments haha  
> Thank you for reading and see you next  
> ♡~(>᎑<`๑)♡


End file.
